My Thane
by BadOrange
Summary: A little one-shot Of Argis the Bulwark, Smut inside definitely M rated! "He looked up to her as a warrior, a companion and a lover, if only she recognised the signs."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

He had followed her through everything, standing beside her as a blade and a shield against dragons, against Draugr and against herself, always to protect her because he had been deemed her Housecarl. It was a worthy title, it was worthy to stand beside her and be there through her adventures, the adventures that had taken them all over Skyrim, places which he had never seen before. He had been with her to witness the war, to side with the Stormcloaks and make battle with other soldiers, only for her. He looked up to her as a warrior, a Companion and a lover, if only she recognised the signs, the secret letters that she would receive from the Courier. But she never realised at all.

She had worn the Amulet of Mara as a symbol, not because she was looking for marriage but because she liked the looked of the interested men that swarmed over her, she was the Dragonborn and what a great lover she would make. But she knew that she would regret having a husband, leaving them alone cooped up in the many houses she had bought across Skyrim, that was no life for them. She wanted a warrior, a strong Nord warrior that would survive through their adventures, to follow her into the bowls of Blackreach, or wander the snowy plains by the ocean, ready to kill Horkers for her, because she was too scared. She wanted the laughs and the jokes of a lover to journey with on the long stretches of road ready to discover places in Skyrim which had long been forgotten, almost someone like him, like Argis.

She looked reluctantly at him walking behind her, wanting to admit something to him but unable to find the words, knowing full well that she would be happy enough to spend the rest of her days with him. Already knowing what it felt like to make love to her Housecarl. Her cheeks burned and she thanked that he couldn't see, remembering that drunken night had already set her feelings for him in stone. The drunken passion and lust was a feeling she couldn't forget with him, the way he had touched her and claimed her, it was a hungry passion that she had been rewarded and desperately wanted all of it again.

It wasn't unusual for Eve to take a stroll off the long path up towards Markarth, she didn't exactly want to say farewell to Argis just yet, and he was after all her favourite follower. They had been through everything, he had saved her life in many perilous situations, and she had almost killed him in others. He walked behind her casually, strapped up tight in Dragonplate armour that she had forged just for him, she had killed so many dragons so that he could wear that armour, and damn he looked good in it. People had thought it strange to wear armour made out of dragon bones but it was a sign that she could do it, that she could slaughter those beasts, of course somewhat riddled with guilt. She understood their shouts, their cries, and no-one else could. It was a troublesome thing being the Dragonborn.

The land was Moorish and filled with rivers that snaked through the countryside; Argis could not deny himself the pleasure of returning home, he knew that she wouldn't stay for long. To rest in one place was a life not worth living for her, and he secretly knew that she hated Markarth more than any other foreigner outside the walls.

As they approached the main gates an atmosphere of melancholy fell between them, a realisation that she would ask him to leave her service and she would stroll back out of Markarth without anyone to watch her back. It wasn't that he doubted her capability as a fighter, he knew full well what she was capable of, it was just that she was stupid sometimes, too busy sneaking to be fully aware of what was going on. The countless times he had protected her against a Sabre Cat whilst she hunted Forsworn or worse, and she didn't even know. But that was fine because she was safe and he protected her to the best of his ability, and already promised to protect her with his life.

He watched her body move through the crowds of people in Markarth, wanting desperately to snake his hands around her hips, claim that sexy rear end of hers and devour her with kisses that would electrify every single nerve in that scarred up body. He wanted to throw her down on the bed, wanting to hear her call his name as she lost herself in a sickeningly pleasurable madness that only he could cure, and only he could inflict. She looked briefly behind at him to make sure that he was still there, he looked deep into the azure colour of her eyes, feeling a pang of lust conflicted with regret. Regret that he had never made her understand the feelings he held since that drunken night where they had both lost themselves in each other.

* * *

A/N: Oh Argis 3 My favourite Skyrim follower of all time, I just had to write a small one-shot with him in! It will be three chapters long and definitely M rated! Argis definitely doesn't get enough appreciation!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It had been a long time since Vlindrel Hall had been occupied and a thick layer of dust had formed on the stone counters and on all of the ornaments. It was Eve who complained first, she stepped into the centre of the hall and let a huge exasperated sigh, dropping her satchel to the floor and peeling away her armour to let her skin breathe. He watched with interest as she flitted about the rooms, picking up fallen platters and goblets and putting them back in their rightful places. She then started to clean, wiping down everything with old rags until the house seemed relatively decent.

"Well?" She stared over at Argis who had followed her around, doing nothing to help her whilst she cleaned.

"Well?" He pulled off his helmet and placed it on the side, brushing his thick ginger mane of hair out of his face.

"Don't act all innocent," She snapped, searching for weapons to hang up on the weapon racks for decoration. She had already filled the others with all the special kinds of weapons she had already found.

"I'm sorry?" He seemed a little dumbfounded but she knew he was a little stupid; years of war had messed up something in his brain.

"You could have helped clean up," She retorted a little less angry this time, "You live here more than I do," She brushed past him and began to stoke a fire in the fireplace, to give the old Dwarven stone walls some warmth and life, "Make yourself at home," She said to him knowing that he would just stand there and watch her.

He moved to the table, pouring two goblets of ale, one for himself and another for her, knowing that she loved the alcohol perhaps more than she loved having a follower. He fetched food from the pantry, tossing away any rotten fruit or bread, and even searched for ingredients to make a stew wanting to make her happy.

"What are you doing?" She watched him loom over the cooking pot, adding herbs and meat. Sweat prickled on his forehead as he worked over the fire.

"Cooking," He stated in a matter of fact tone, she scowled and poured them both another ale, getting up and handing him the goblet, "For all your hard work," She said softly catching his gaze and holding it intently, her cerulean eyes impenetrable. She smiled watching him drink and then taking the empty goblet from his callous hands, "Smells delicious," She piped up looking down into the pot, the warm bubbling coloured liquid cooking inside.

"It's almost done," He replied, pulling out two bowls and pouring the contents of the cooking pot into them both. He placed the bowl in front of her on the table and watched her devour the stew, spluttering on the hotness but preserving through the heat, wanting more to feed her belly.

"Oh God Argis," She blurted out, dunking a piece of loaf into the stew, "When did you learn to cook this well?" He let out a laugh and tore off another piece of bread to eat.

"Always," He replied with a mouth full of stew, "You never asked me to cook for you," He swallowed, his tongue burnt.

"Yeah but I didn't have to ask you to cook now and you did," She drowned the rest of the contents in her bowl and demanded seconds, "If only you'd have been in Sovngarde with me, I needed a good meal after defeating Alduin," She got herself another bowl full and readied herself to eat more, wanting her belly stuffed before another adventure.

"Aye," He replied leaning against the back of his chair, his armour a little uncomfortable to sit down in. He watched her eat another bowl, watching her stuff herself so much that she complained once it had all gone.

She slumped in the chair, a little tired and her eyes closing. Argis cleaned the bowls and put them away on the side to use again, he stoked the fire some more knowing that late at night it would become too cold. He packed away her things, putting her armour on the mannequins and placing her satchel in her bedroom that smelled faintly of them both. He perched on the end of the double bed, watching her sleeping on the chair; he remembered that night which she had since forgotten. The last night they had spent together in Vlindrel Hall before taking on Alduin, they had celebrated the Stormcloak victory, drowning themselves in wine and ale, so much of it that they were both dazed in stupor, their minds swimming with ideas and thoughts and hers had taken Argis off guard.

She had kissed him first, tossing away his helmet and crushing her lips against his. He protested slightly, thinking it was wrong to take advantage of his drunken Thane, but she kept on insisting and as she undressed he had already forgotten his morals. He embraced her, snaking his arms around her body and planted harsh kisses on her heated skin. She tugged at his armour, and muttering with a heavy thick voice for him to take it off. He obeyed not wanting to deny his Thane the satisfaction, or himself.

He carried her to the bedroom, tossing her body onto the bed, she grinned wickedly, her hair fanned out across the pillow and her posture inviting. He pulled himself on top of her, nibbling her neck and listening to her moan. She pulled away his trousers, running her fingers down his length, he growled, a little shocked by her forwardness. He had never seen this side to his Thane. She moved her hands quickly up and down his length, he groaned through gritted teeth and she relished in his enjoyment.

He moved his lips to her nipples and fondling her breasts, she squirmed against him, her blue eyes glossed over, her lips trembling. He grabbed her hands and held them against the pillows above her head; she held a wicked gleam in her eye, certainly turned on by her Housecarl's sudden dominating nature. He pushed himself into her, feeling the wetness and her arousal, she sighed fighting against his strong hands, moaning as he thrust into her, claiming her against the sheets. She revelled in the bliss, moving her hips against his movements, finding whatever leverage she could to claim him with every move.

His mind was swimming with drunken thoughts of how easy it was to punish his Thane with pleasure. He felt her body clench around him, he moved faster, moving one hand to her breasts whilst the other kept her hands at bay, knowing her wrists would bruise from his grasp. She writhed against him letting out guttural moans from the back of her throat, catching his lips and pressing desperate kisses against them.

He slammed home, feeling her groan against his lips, feeling her tighten, feeling her body arch. She caught his gaze and let out a strangled moan as pleasure cascaded through her, wetness greeting him as he lost himself in the ocean of her eyes.

She had forgotten it all by morning and had woken up with a headache and bruising on his wrists. He had moved away from the bedroom before she had stirred and was already eating breakfast, feeling awkward about last night's performance. She greeted him like nothing had happened and that was when he realised she didn't even know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Argis couldn't stop watching her from the end of her bed, he also couldn't help but feel ridiculously aroused when he thought of that night. She was the last woman he had made love to and it had been months since then. He secretly thought that perhaps if he could get her drunk then he might get lucky, maybe she'd even remember it and she would realise that he loved her more than anything, if drunken sex ever told a tale as romantic as that one. In reality she would likely never want to speak to him again, let alone visit him here.

He finally pulled himself up and walked to her, stirring her from her slumber.

"If you're going to sleep do it somewhere more comfortable," He said to her, trying to make some sense in her tired honeyed eyes. She mumbled something incoherent to him, turning her head and closing her eyes once more. Argis let out an annoyed sigh and pulled her off the chair and up into his arms, her head automatically positioning itself under his neck. He could feel her warm breath and the strength of her arms as they slunk around his neck.

He carried her to her room and placed her gently on the bed, beginning to move away before she grasped his hand, bringing him back to her.

"That meal was so delicious Argis," She mumbled her eyes still closed. He crouched down beside her and brushed the small strands of dark hair that had fallen across her scarred face.

"I'm glad," He replied his voice low and gruff.

"So full," A childish smile crept across her lips and he looked down at her with adoration. He leant in closer, the proximity between them intense; he kissed her cheek lightly trying to resist the temptation to tell her how beautiful she looked. She let out a little moan pouting her lips as Argis moved away, distance growing between them. He didn't want her to dismiss him just yet, he wanted many more adventures with her across Skyrim, and he didn't want to be cooped up in Vlindrel Hall and Markarth. He wanted to see the world but only if it was with her.

He moved away to the table, warming himself in front of the fire. He chose a random book from the book shelf and slowly read each page, finding it a little boring. He didn't like days like these where his Thane wanted rest and he felt eager to fight and kill. He looked occasionally around the stone wall to see if she had awoken and for hours he waited until she stirred, sluggish and worn. He had finally gotten himself into the book when she called out to him, making him jump.

"Argis the Bulwark," She pronounced his name with a seductive voice, definitely grabbing his attention. He peered over the edge of the book at her, curious as to what her intent was, "What do you think?" She strolled towards him, her hips swaying in a white linen gown he had forgotten she owned, she watched his eyes widen with curiosity and he placed his book down on the table, "Makes a change from wearing the armour," She smirked and stood in front of him, his eyes ate up every inch of her body, watching the way the linen cloth curved with her hips, the way the dress delicately cupped her breasts. It drove him wild and he struggled to maintain a straight face.

"Aye," He watched her twirl thinking that she was mad for getting him this excited without even knowing it. He could feel himself constricted in his pants, his erection pressing up against his armour, more uncomfortable than ever.

"Don't you want to relax a bit?" She pouted, resting her hands on his shoulders, "Take it all off," She licked her lips. Argis gave her a careful look, reluctant to obey his Thane. She leant forwards and the Amulet of Mara hung in the air, flickering against the light of the fire. He swallowed hard and turned back to his book, "Don't ignore me," She protested, "What do I have to do to get you in interested in this?" She grabbed his book and tossed it into the flames, he turned to her with a scowl and opened his mouth to argue when she pressed her lips against his, straddling him.

"My Thane?" He grabbed her shoulders and held her away at a distance, worried that she might feel the aching region between his thighs. She gave him a wanting stare, her blue eyes deep and unreadable. His grip slackened and she kissed him again, wrapping her fingers around his neck and deepening the kiss, brushing her tongue against his own. She let out a small moan, enough indication that he should want her back because she definitely wanted him.

He moved his hands around her back, tugging at the buttons of her linen dress, she grinned between kisses, the fabric falling from her shoulders. She pressed herself against him, the coolness of his armour causing her to shiver.

"Be gentle with me," She whispered, nibbling his earlobe, he let out a little chuckle embracing her. He started kissing her neck and moved down to her collarbone, finding her sensitive spots. He wanted to make this last, the only chance he would ever have to make love to his Thane and have her want it just as bad as he did.

He moved his hands and fondled her breasts, as she stupidly tried to undo his armour; she started to pant as his lips caressed her hardened nipple, his hands slipped underneath the cotton and she gasped as his fingers brushed her most sensitive spot. She tugged his head up and planted ardent kisses against his lips; he delved into her with a finger, stroking the sensitive nub with his thumb, stirring up a frenzied passion inside her as she shuddered against him. She moaned, her chest rising falling rapidly as she tightened around him.

He grabbed her and held her tightly against him, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I need you in me...now," She choked, her voice riddled with desperation. He growled in excitement and laid her down on the table, tossing the goblets and platters to the floor. He pulled away the rest of his armour and pushed up against her, wanting her to squirm in anticipation. She grabbed his length, causing him to moan; she guided him into her and sighed with delight, their lips meeting once more.

He moved slowly, watching her face twist in bliss, teasing her. She grew impatient and grabbed his hips, pulling him into her. He growled wanting the pleasure of dominating her. She mewled in ecstasy; he pleased her with harder, faster thrusts, his fingers caressing every inch of her body. Stroking her breasts and moving down to her stomach and rubbed the sensitive nub once more. She let out a nostalgic groan that reverberated through her body. He could feel her tighten, her body already wanting to explode. Her body arched and he felt her orgasm plummet through her, losing himself in his own release, his eyes searching hungrily for her ocean iris.

He carried her to the bedroom, her lips brushing kisses down his neck. He placed her down and kissed her again, her hands wrapping around him and pulling him down onto the bed next to her.

"I hope you don't plan on leaving," She sighed, resting her head against his chest. He lay next to her, a little rigid with his arm around her shoulders and the other above his head. He found it difficult to believe what had happened, that she had wanted him and they had both devoured each other.

"No," He let out, his voice a little faint, "No, I won't leave my Thane."

"It wasn't an order," She frowned, "If we were married would you still call me Thane?" She sat up a bit and looked down at him, his face slightly mortified.

"I don't know," He replied, he cleared his throat, his lip twitching with nerves. She smirked and kissed him, hoping to calm him a little bit.

"Are you interested?" She pressed, his eyebrows rose in suspicion, "Well?"

"I won't lie," He replied a small excited smile creeping across his lips, "I am," He found it a little formal, a little awkward. He couldn't seem to get his head around the fact that she was proposing to him, "And you?" A smile grew across her lips, her blue eyes dark and longing.

"I could do with a warrior as a husband," She smirked, "And you'll promise to never leave my side? Even when we fight dragons and Draugr and try to fix the world?" She joked.

"Aye," He nodded his head, feeling her pull herself on top of him, looking down at him with lustrous eyes. He traced his fingers down across her flesh, tracing every scar that painted a portrait of wonder across her white skin. He loved this woman, the way she felt, how she rocked back and forth, straddling him, how she moaned his name again and again and the way it pleased him to know he had power over her. He knew he could now punish her with all the naughty things he had once fantasied about, and she couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

A/N: A bit of romantic goodness? Hope you've enjoyed!


End file.
